Piccolo the Yoshi
by DBZLover4Ever
Summary: What would happen if you took Team Four Star's yoshi joke and actually dropped our favorite green Namekian into the world of Yoshi's Island. This is just a fun little fic I wrote.


**DIS-CLAIM-ER:** I'll **DIS**s anyone who **CLAIM**s this h**ER**e show is mine

**A/N: **Well, I wrote this story on a whim. It's just me imagining if you took Team Four Star's joke about Piccolo being a Yoshi and he was, you know, dropped into the world of Yoshi's Island (the GBA game).

* * *

The Adventures of Piccolo the Yoshi

Piccolo was meditating nearby a waterfall after a grueling day of training. He was so focused on his inner meditation, that he didn't notice the change of scenery that took place behind him. He did, however, notice the cheesy music that had started to play in the background.

'_Great,_' he thought. '_Who the heck is playing such lame music next to a WATERFALL! If that's Gohan wanting a spar, he better be ready for the fight of his life!'_ Piccolo used his acute ki senses to try to discover who disturbed his meditation. He then realized that there was no one nearby! He could have sworn a herd of deer was in the vicinity, but he couldn't even sense them. He cast out his senses further and found a ki-signature that was similar to his own. It almost felt . . . Namekian.

Piccolo decided to stop meditating and find the beings whose ki seemed similar to his own. He opened his eyes, and was shocked by the first thing he saw. The world seemed a little more 2D than usual, especially the waterfall, which didn't seem like it was moving at all. Piccolo was put off, but realized by talking to this strange race that he sensed he might get some answers.

How wrong he was . . .

Piccolo locked on to the Namekian-like ki and flew towards it, also taking in the strange world that looked like some primitive form of Earth, or a video game with bad graphics, but he was just guessing. Nearby there was a forest that was so dense he couldn't see through it. As Piccolo got closer to the abnormal energy signal, he could see some of the creatures, which looked nothing like Namekians, or for that matter anything Piccolo had ever seen.

Piccolo saw several dinosaur-like animals. They were of a variety of pastel colors, but a few were the same shade of green as him. That was where the similarities ended. The creatures were small, about 4 feet tall, and they were all wearing abnormally large shoes. Piccolo could tell they weren't hostile, by the way they were enthusiastically watching him and jumping around as if they had never had a visitor before.

In the middle of the large, he noticed there was a green dinosaur-thing with a baby on its back. The baby was clad in a diaper and a red hat with an "M" on it. This creature seemed the strongest of the bunch, and looked like it the leader, so Piccolo landed in front of it.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Piccolo asked the animal with the baby. The creature was silent, but the annoying music kept playing. "SHUT UP!" Piccolo barked at the sky. But, if someone heard him, they didn't listen to his plea. If anything, the music got louder.

"AARGHH!" Piccolo shot a ki-blast into the sky. He didn't expect anything to happen . . . and nothing did.

After the creature's initial excitement at having a visitor, they all turned their heads to the one with the baby. The "leader" looked resolutely back at them and started marching on a path towards the forest. The rest of the lot started following until they reached the edge of the forest, where they stopped and watched the lone creature move inside.

'_Why would the one with the baby go in the forest all alone? Shouldn't they be protecting him?_' Piccolo thought. It made no sense at all. The group seemed like they favored sticking together, why were they separating now?

Piccolo, deciding to be the hero, chased after the green "leader" with the baby on its back.

It didn't take him long to catch up to the "leader," but he was shocked by what he saw. In front of him was the largest, and most ridiculous looking obstacle course he had ever laid eyes on. There were plenty of gold coins that hung freely in the air, and several platforms that looked as if they leaded somewhere. There were also some tiny-robot looking things that milled around, that didn't seem "evil" per-say, but did not seem very "good" either. But, Piccolo could draw one conclusion: they were incredibly weak.

He watched in amazement as the "leader" walked, ran, and jumped across the forest. It seemed like it was looking for something like an exit, but the creature just kept moving forward.

Piccolo followed behind slowly and he was able to help minimally. The "leader" didn't really need his help, it handled itself pretty well, but he was able to slip in a couple unseen ki-blasts to fry its enemies. While Piccolo was watching he also noticed there were more similarities between him and the "leader" than green color.

The first and biggest similarity was the creature could lay eggs! The eggs were laid differently, and Piccolo could tell they were not used to reproduce, but used as weapons that the creature would throw. It might've not been the best way to rid itself of enemies, but it did the job.

The creature could also fly, minimally. Actually, it could only hover in the air for a couple seconds, using its legs to propel itself higher than just a regular jump. The "hovering" ability helped to get past some obstacles, but for others, the creature had to go around. Piccolo almost lost it and the baby when they went down some sort of green pipe into a cave with little light. He had looked around for a few seconds until finding its ki directly under the pipe in the ground.

While Piccolo was following the creature and the baby, he couldn't help but wonder why they were going what seemed like the most complicated way through the forest. There had to be some easier way around, assuming they were trying to get to the other side and were not going in circles. He could have leveled the whole forest and taken it to its destination but, _no_, he had to be stuck in some stupid forest, with some stupid animal, with an INCREDIBLY stupid soundtrack.

After he felt like he had been in the forest for an hour he saw something that looked like it might be his ticket out. The path ended just ahead, and in its place stood a door. The creature was having trouble with the door, (Just pretend the up button was jammed) so Piccolo decided to make himself known and open the door for the struggling animal.

If the creature was surprised by Piccolo's sudden appearance, it didn't show it. It just went straight through the door as though it had opened it, and Piccolo followed right behind. They entered a large room that looked a lot like a dungeon. As soon as they entered, ominous music started playing. The two, well two and a baby, were met by an orange skinned toad-like thing with fangs in wizard robes. It was holding a scepter/wand with a jewel on top.

"Yoshi!" It yelled. "You may have gotten this far, but this is where your journey ends! Surrender baby Mario or I, Kamek, shall set the ultimate evil upon you, my Koopa Troopa!"

The yoshi just stood in place looking back up at the wizard blankly. It didn't even look like it had heard Kamek's declaration.

"Okay, you've made your choice. Prepare for defeat!" Kamek yelled. He waved his scepter/wand and a yellow turtle with a green shell appeared. Piccolo looked at the wizard strangely. The yoshi had proven itself to be more of a match for those turtles back in the forest.

Kamek waved his wand again and the Koopa began to grow until it was almost as big as the room. After the Koopa Troopa started growing, Yoshi backed away trying to keep the baby safe. It hadn't been touched by an enemy yet, and wasn't eager to be. Piccolo watched the beast grow unfazed. Even though it had grown in size, the Koopa Troopa had not grown very much in strength. He could still take it on with both arms tied behind his back, but he decided not to interfere unless the yoshi was unable to win.

Near the overgrown turtle, there were two red eggs which Yoshi ran towards. The Koopa Troopa started walking forward, forcing Yoshi back. Piccolo couldn't help but wonder why Yoshi did not want the villain to touch him, it wasn't like that sort of thing would hurt.

How wrong he was . . .

The second time Yoshi rushed the eggs, he was able to grab one. He backed away from the large turtle and threw his red egg at the Koopa's skull. When the egg connected, nothing happened and Yoshi went back to trying to grab the other egg. However, this time he wasn't as lucky and Yoshi ran straight into the Koopa Troopa.

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as Yoshi was touched, high pitched wails came from Baby Mario. He fell off Yoshi's back and was encased in some sort of bubble. Piccolo was of course not ready for such a reaction and his super-sensitive Namekian ears pounded his brain. He tried in vain to cover his ears as Yoshi started jumping, trying to catch Baby Mario, before Kamek's minions caught him.

Unfortunately for Piccolo, but fortunately for everyone else, Yoshi had made the normal 10-second-until-game-over countdown into a 30-second countdown so the cries continued for much longer than they normally would have. After 20 seconds of torture, Piccolo had gotten used to the ringing in his ears and made up his mind to save the baby. He grabbed Yoshi and the baby and flew away from the turtle.

"Running away are we?" Kamek asked. "I'm afraid that's not an option!" Piccolo turned to face the wizard.

"It's not that, its just that I have better things to do than stand here all day!" Piccolo gathered enough power to destroy the wizard and its minions into a ki blast. The golden blast formed in his hand and he threw it at the wizard. He tried to make a ki blast that wouldn't wreck the forest too much, but was strong enough to completely destroy the wizard and his overgrown turtle.

The explosion caused a lot of dust and debris to swarm around. He had destroyed the doorway to the forest, so he would need help getting back to the forest. Contrary to popular belief, once the smoke cleared Piccolo confirmed his two adversaries weren't getting up any time soon. He dusted off his hands and laid Yoshi and the baby on the ground. Baby Mario had long since stopped crying. Yoshi put the baby on its back and ran towards a circle of flowers ahead of him. He jumped through the circle and Baby Mario jumped off his back . . .

Piccolo's jaw dropped and ran over to the baby preparing to catch it, but he ran face first into a yellow yoshi.

"What the-" he said. "There's only one way to get to this place, how did that one get here?" Piccolo watched as the yoshi caught Baby Mario and walked on another path to another forest.

Piccolo fought back the urge to follow and turned his back to the Yoshi. "Forget this!" he yelled. "And please, SHUT UP!" That time he directed his insult at the sky, and flew away.

As Piccolo flew back towards what he thought was the original forest, he went back over the events of the day. '_I'm just going to pretend this never happened,_' he thought.

Piccolo was yet again so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the soundtrack stop playing and the scenery change, again. But he did notice when he almost ran into Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"Gohan," he growled. But realization that he wasn't in Yoshi-world seemed to dawn on Piccolo at that moment. He looked at his former student, and then looked around noticing the background change and that the lame music had stopped playing. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.

After the initial shock, Piccolo regained his composure. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Not me this time, actually it's Goten. Seems like he's got a new video game with a character that reminds him of you."

"What are you saying?"

"That's what I said. But then he showed me and I was like, wow this thing does remind me of Mr. Piccolo."

"And _what_ is this mystery video game's name?"

"Oh, um . . . something like The Island of Yoshi, or Yoshi's Island. Yeah, that's it." Piccolo put his hand to his face and started to fly off.

"Wait, Mr. Piccolo! Wait up! Is something wrong? What it something I said? I'm sorry!" Gohan proceeded to follow his former teacher into the distance.

* * *

**A/N**: That was a big 'un. Thanks for reading please review. I might try a sequel later with Piccolo the one actually going through the level, maybe not. For the time being though, it is complete.


End file.
